Runaways
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sora and Roxas are being forced to marry without there father knowing. Also they are dressing as girls and they can't let anyone know there right gender. THis will have lemons later on mpreg and people being creeps aka Xemnas.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Warring this fanfic will have lemons, creeps, bashing, cross-dressing, ect. So if you don't like don't read. **

Two boys were sitting by the river enjoying the warm sun and cherry blossoms which were just starting to bloom. One of the boys had long brown hair that spiked a bit at the top, which was pulled back with some clips so that his hair would stay out of his eyes. The other had his hair pulled back as well only his was blond, which just happened to be the only real different between the two. They were both wearing light kimonos with flowers painted on them. "SORA, ROXAS!" A call came from the top of the hill where a large house that sat near the river. The two boy's stood and started to run racing each other see which one of them got there first, which ended in a tie as always. The front door was open and there was a reddish short haired women standing in front of it. She was wearing a pink kimono with flowers on them. "You two need to act your age. You're young ladies of marring age you should act it." She said as she walked inside with the other two right behind her. "Anyways it's time for you two to get marryed."

"But…" The burnet said as he grabbed onto his brothers arm.

"NO BUT'S! Now I have found someone who is willing to marry both of you so you can stay together. He will be at the house in about an hour and I want you both dressed and ready to meet him."

"What did father say about this?" The blond asked.

"I talked to him this morning he agreed with me."

"Can we at least talk to him?" The burnet asked holding onto his twins sleave.

"Your father is a very busy man Sora, it would be best to leave him alone." She said dismissing the two boy's.

"I'm not sure about this," Sora said as he pulled out his best kimono. "I mean father want no one to know our gender. Wouldn't people know if we get married?"

"I know what you mean. I think we should talk to Leon when we can." Roxas said as he changed into a kimono that matched his brother. Once they were done getting dressed they sat in front of a mirror and started fixing their hair a long with painting their lips red. Once everything was taken care of they left their room and headed to the living room to wait for their gest.

"You two are late," The women at the table said. Next to her was a tall man. He had tan skin, gray long hair and yellow creepy eye's. The man looked about twice the twins age maybe more.

"So you are Sora and Roxas…" The man said with a small smile. "My name is Xemnas, it's nice to meet you." Xemnas said as he stood up.

"Why don't you three go for a walk in the garden, while I make sure dinner is ready?" The three nodded as she left the room.

"Should we go?" The gray haired man said as he put his hands out for the two. Each took a hand as they left for the garden. Once the door was open they were outside in the garden feeling the warm sun.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Roxas asked as they walked.

"Well I'm the lord of the land like your father about 30 miles to the north and I'm the oldest out of two. Anything else you two would like to know?"

"Well you want to marry us so we should know as much as we can about you." Sora said nodding to his brother.

"True but at least half the country wants to marry you two or at least one of you." He said smiling at them. "To be honest I'm shocked your father is letting you get married. I've heard he has turned down everyone who's has asked for the last few years."

"Same here father can be very over pretexted. I mean he almost killed a man for looking at Sora wrong." The blond said as he watched Xemnas's face to see how he would react.

"Yes I've heard that story before on my way here," Xemnas said. "I also hear he cut off a man's hand for grabbing one of your butts." Sora held back a giggle knowing that that last story was a lie told to anyone who was interested in the two away.

"Yep the man was stupid enough to do that in front of father." After saying that Roxas saw a man around their fathers age with short brown hair that went almost to his neck. The man had a scar going from his forehead to his check. He quickly got up and walked over to the three.

"Hey Leon!" Sora said smiling.

"Hello ladies, What are you doing out of the house this late and who would this be?" He asked in a somewhat deep voice.

"This is Xemnas and Kairi set this up so we could meet someone who wants to marry us." Roxas said before the older man could. Leon glared at the gray haired adult knowing he was most likely no good as were most of the people who wanted to marry the twins.

"Why don't you go to dinner?" The twins gave a nod as started to leave Xemnas right behind them.

"See you later Leon!" Sora shouted as he waved the other good-bye in a kind of girly way.

"Family friend?" The oldest of the group asked.

"He's one of the guards and was childhoods of fathers so he's pretty much family." Sora said as he walked into the house. Standing in the doorway to the living room was Kairi smiling at them.

"Dinner is read," She said as she had them sit at the table while she went to the kitchen. Once everything was put on the table they started eating when Leon walked into the room holding a piece of paper. "What is it Leon as you can see we're in the middle of something?" The red head said glaring at him.

"Well we got a letter for the lord and I thought he would be in here seeing as this man wants to marry his 'baby girl'. I'll just go and check in his room." After hearing that Kairi quickly got up and started moving over to him.

"I'll take that to him." She said pulling her hand out.

"It's a privet message to the master and I was asked to delivery it myself." He gave a quick bow and left.

"I can't believe that man," She said turning to face the other three in the room. "Let's get on with dinner." She said smiling at Xemnas.

"Cloud, are you in there?" Leon said as he knocked at the door. When no one answered the door he went in to see no one. So he placed the letter on the dusk and left, wondering where his lord was.

"Well I better be leaving," Xemnas said as he stood.

"I'll walk you out," Kairi said as she stood as well. "You two get ready for bed." She said as she leaved the room. Once she was out of the room, the twins followed after her making sure she didn't see them. "Are they what you're looking for?"

"Yes they are very beautiful and I'm having a hard time waiting to take them to my bed. How long until your husband is back?" He asked as his house was pulled around.

"He should be back within three days so we should have the wedding ether tomorrow or the next day. After that he can't do anything except kill you but I don't believe he is well to start a war over this."

"They are his daughters who knows what he will do. How every it well be too late for him to do anything. By the time he learns of this they will be fully taken by me." The twins eyes went wide as quickly went to their room.

"We can't let them do this," Sora said once they got to there room.

"We have to run away Sor," Roxas said as he pulled out a bag. "We'll leave a note we're only Leon can find, but if we don't go we'll have to marry that creep." Sora nodded as he grab some right gender cloths out of a chest and put them in the bag a long with a knife. They then heard footsteps coming from down the hall. The bag was quickly hidden and they started working on getting the make-up off their face. The door opened slowly to see kairi with a big smile on her face.

"So what did you think?" She said while walking into the room.

"He seems alright be isn't he a big old to want to marry us?" Roxas asked as he washed the red off his lips.

"There's the same age different between your father and I." She said smiling a bit. They talked tell the twins had their face cleaned and she left. Once they were sure she was gone the bag was pulled out again. Sora stole a sword from storage while Roxas got enough money and jewels to last them at least a month if needed. The blond then snuck into the kitchen grabbing some dried meat and fruit putting then in a bag before leaving. He meant his brother at the back of the house. The open a part in the wall and crawled out leaving it partly open so making it easier on Leon and put a note under a rock in front of the hole in the wall.

"This is our first time out of the grounds without Leon or dad. Where are we going to go?" Sora asked grabbing onto his brother's sleeve as they started to change.

"I don't know yet but it's just going to be tell dad's back so we should be fine."

**Manda- I'm not sure if this one's any good so tell me what you think.**

**Kairi- Why I'm I the bad girl?**

**Manda- Cause I don't really like you that much.**

**Manda- Anyway please Review and favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

"THEIR, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR GONE!" Kairi yelled as she throws a vase across the room. "It's the night of their wedding and they ran away!" She yelled as she throws another vase almost hitting Leon in the face which would make another scar appear on his handsome face.

"Please be careful were your breaking things." The burnet said glaring at her. "You know they most likely left because your forcing them to marry someone they just meet and is three times their age. The guy is older than me and their father." He said still glaring at she.

"Just go see how they got out you useless servant." Leon ruled his eyes and left more worried about the twins. He walked around the grounds tell he saw a part of the wall that was out of place. He moved a rock that was in front of it to see a note.

_Dear. Leon_

It was Sora's messy hand writing.

_The evil witch wants us to get to get married and father is away somewhere. There's something that just doesn't sit well about Xemnas. Hey if you mix the words around it spells Mansex. _

The large man couldn't help but laugh at that, his parents really must have hate him or not loved him enough to think about something like that.

_Also if we get married he would find out that we are boys and I don't think that would be good. He was also talking about how he couldn't wait to have us in his bed whatever that means._

That last line pissed him off. He know something was off about him.

_Anyway once dad is back show him this note. Knowing him he would sent some people out to find us. We have enough to get by for at least a month so we will be fine._

-Sora & Roxas

Leon looked around to make sure no one was watching him then put the note in his shirt. Then he moved the piece of wall on the outside of the wall sat the dresses the boys were wearing the night before.

"Come on Sora we need to get as far as we can before the witch send someone to find us." Roxas said as he stopped so that his brother could run up to him.

"I know, but we have been running all night and I'm tired and hungry."

"Me too we'll just have to stop in the next town." As soon as Sora was back at his side the started walking again. "Besides I think there's a tea shop a head. I remember Leon taking us here before." Sora smiled as he grabbed onto his brother arm.

"Is it the one Cid owns?" The burnet said.

"Yep, I wonder what he's going to say when he sees Leon or daddy's not with us."

"He's going to play 20 questions. But he will most likely let us stay there after he finds out what 'it' is trying to do. And if we're lucky we will have sweets." Sora said drooling a bit.

"I think we should stop for something to eat." Roxas said as he pointed to a clearing to there right. Sora nodded as they started walking to the clearing. Roxas then pulled out the food he brought and put in on the ground. Sora pulled out a bamboo bottle.

"I'll go find some water." He said smiling. He took off running to the small stream nearby. He put the bottle in the stream getting water inside. Once it was full he ran back over to his brother who had everything ready. Sora then sat down next to his brother as he was handed an apple. As soon as he took a bite they hear something moving around in the bushes nearby. They both looked over so see a squirrel running from the brush.

"That was close. Once we are done eating were going to have to get moving again." Roxas said as he took a bite of his apple.

"Sounds good to me but don't you think we will be safe for a little while. They will just be seeing that we are gone and if Leon got our note he will slow everything down making it so we can get as far as we can." Sora said as he finished his apple.

"True but who knows what Kairi will pull I mean she was willing to marry us off while dad away even knowing what he would do. That Xemnas guy must be paying her big or she's getting something she really wants." He said finishing his food. Sora handed him the water as he took a drink washing down the food. Once his brother had finished they got up and went back onto the path walking along the dirt road.

"SO YOU LET MY WIFES JUST WALK AWAY RIGHTBEFORE OUR WEDDING!" Xemnas yelled at the red headed women as he paced back and forth.

"Don't blame me maybe you creped them out last night so they left." She yelled right back. "I have already sent as many servants as I could after them we will find them as soon as possible. If we have to the wedding will be in your land." She said glaring at him. "Beside it's not like they can last that long on their own. Whenever they leave this place they always had guards or their useless father with them. Their helpless on their own once they see that, the twins will come running back."

"You forget they could be getting outside help," With looks like there's any man would help them for a chance for a night under those cloths. But I don't think they will go that far." Xemnas said walking over to the door. "I want the twin's back by tomorrow, I gave you what you want now it's my turn."

"I know master Xemnas but it's not like this is fully my fault, I can't control them like their father and the brats don't even listen to me at all. I've seen them listen to one of the maids more than me. They are just bitches I don't even see what you see in."

"It's more of what they their bodies can do or should I say what genies that let them do it. Their looks are just a bonus and a pretty big one at that."

"What do you mean genies?"

"Let's just say they can do something no other man can do," He said making her go wide eyes. Unknowing to them Leon was on the other side of the door listening to them the whole time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEN?" She yelled only to have her mouth covered up by the man in the room.

"Have you ever wondered why your husband would let you help bath them when they were younger or why he didn't let you help change them?" He said while taking his hand back. "Cloud was trying to hid what they really are, also isn't it odd that he has nothing here from the mother of his children, not even a kimono from their wedding night or a painting of her. But he claims to love her still with all his heart. The answer is very simple." He said grinning a bit like a mad man. "He is the 'mother' to the boys now I just need to find out who the father is so that I can make sure. The reason he want everyone to think that his twins are girls is so if and when they get pregnant they won't have to hide it like he did."

"How do you know all this or are you just making things up?" Kairi said looking at him like he had lost it.

"I know for a fact, back when cloud had the kids I planted a spy in this house however I wasn't fast enough by the time she was put in this house he was already six months pregnant and was hiding in his room most of the time only coming out when he thought no one was around. The only person he even let near him was that so called Leon man."

"Why don't we ask Leon about this then?"

**Manda- That's one chapter done **

**Cloud- What's this about me being pregnant *glare***

**Manda- It's not that bad I mean I could have done worse. Beside your coming back to your house in the next chapter.**

**Leon- Cloud you know if you complain too much she'll do worse than just knocking you up with Sora and Roxas. **

**Manda- He's got a point and anyway I hope you Awesome people liked the chapter, please review and favorite **


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi walked over to the door and opened it slowing looking for a servant so they could go and get Leon for her. Seeing no one she started walking down the hall looking for the man. After about a minute of looking she saw him outside looking at one of the tree that was starting to flower. "Leon we need a word with you," She said smiling a bit. The burnet then got up and started following her to the room where Xemnas- Mansex if you asked one of the twins- was waiting. He walked in to Xemnas calmly sipping his tea.

"What can I help you with?" He asked while the red haired women shut the door.

"I was wondering about the twins birth mother, I asked Kairi here but she doesn't know anything other than Cloud loved her and she died giving birth to the two girls. I figured since you have been with Cloud for years you might know something."

"What do you want to know about her?" Leon asked walking over to the corner where he known if he need to he could escape from the two crazy people in the room.

"What was she like, what she as beautiful as her daughters and why won't Cloud bring her up to talk about her to anyone?"

"She was a childhood friend of both me and the master. She was a very kind woman who would do anything for others without even a second thought but also know how to keep them in their place. The twins get a lot of their looks from her as well as that kindness." Leon said taking a deep breath. "The only reason the master won't talk about her is that he feels her death was his fault. Also he doesn't want his baby girl to feel bad about taking her away even though they had no control of what happen." He made up not already knowing that they know the truth about how the two were born. "Is that all you wanted to know?" He asked crossing his arms.

"That would be everything, thank you." Mansex said letting Leon leave the room. Leon left the room and went back to where he was sitting before Kairi got him for that little talk.

"I hope you get back soon Cloud," Leon said to himself while sitting down looking back at the light pink flowers.

"Roxas why dose Cid's place have to be so far away?" Sora asked grabbing onto his brother hand.

"I believe we only have a bit to go then we can sleep," The blond said to his twin with a small sleepy smile. "See it's just up a head." He said pointing at the good size building in front of them. At the sight of it they started moving faster trying to get there a quickly as they could so that they could rest and get some much needed sleep. As soon as they were at their door their knocked seeing that it wasn't open yet. Soon the door slowly opened to see a man around his 40's. He had blond hair was held up by a pair of goggles and he had a piece of wood in his mouth.

"What are you boy's doing here and where's your dad's?" He asked letting them inside. He led them to his living room where they sat down.

"Well something bad going on and clouds not home so he can't do anything about it tell he gets back and we need a place to stay, at least tell we get some rest." Roxas said seeing that his twin was already half out of it."

"And what about your other dad?"

"He can't do anything about it with father not being home, beside no one knows about him being our other dad." Sora said then yawned.

"You two can stay in the guess room to get some sleep I wants some better details once you're fully rested." He said leading the way. He put the two in a small bedroom as he pulled out some a mattress and laid in on the floor for the boys then two pillows and a blanket. "I'll get you up when it's time for the shop to open." Cid said then left the two for themselves where they fell asleep as soon as they were covered up.

A horse was at the front of the house as a blond man in his late 20 stepped down. His hair was blond and spiked up. He moved his bangs out of his blue eyes as he stepped inside the gate. "Your late Cloud," A burnet said as he walked over to the other.

"I just get back and that's all you have to say Leon," He said as he looked to see if anyone was around them. See as there was no one he wrapped his arms around the others neck pulling them close together. "I messed you," He said giving him a kiss.

"We have a problem dear," Leon said his arms around the other.

"What is it and were are the kids?" He said looking around to trying to find their kids. "Leon,"

"I'll explain even thing once we get to your room." Cloud nodded as he let go of his lover. They walked into the house giving each other some space not wanting anyone to start talking. As soon as they got into the room Leon closed to door behind them and handed his the note Sora wrote.

"I can't believe she would pull something like this," Cloud said putting his head into the others chest. Leon wrapped his arms around the other pulling them close together. "What are we going to do?" He said holding him close.

"We're going to get out boys back and get rid of the bitch you call a wife. I still don't see why you got married in the first place."

"I did it so no one would find out about us and about our boys. Do you have any idea where they could be?" He asked looking up to the other.

"I know what way they are heading but don't worry we'll get them back and get rid of Kairi and Xemnas, there something else you should know. He knows the truth about how our kids came to be." Clouds eye's went wide.

"But how?"

"He had a spy here and he's trying to find out who their father is to prove his point. Now that your back I'm getting a search party together and we'll find our kids, I'll let you take care of things here. Don't worry they will be back with us soon." He said kissing his forehead.

**Manda- Yay chapter three is up.**

**Sora & Roxas- *Sleeping in each other's arms***

**Leon- So I'm the father. *grinning***

**Cloud- don't even go there Leon *Glaring at him***

**Manda- Well anyway I hope you liked it please Review and Favorite. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Time to get up boys," Cid yelled into the room waking the two up. They sat up slowly rubbing their eyes and pulling the blanket off of them. They then fixed there cloths and walked out of the room seeing Cid standing outside the room. "I have sent someone to see what going on down at your house in the meantime why don't you two help out around the shop."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Roxas said as they walked down the hall to the shop part of the house.

"So who did you send?" Sora asked as they were handed to a new pair of cloths. The twins walked back into the room and started to change quickly.

"Tidus he had nothing better to do so I sent him with a letter saying that you two are here and he was told to burn it or destroy it if your step-mother try's to get a hold of the note." Cid said through the door. After hearing that the boy's stepped out of the room fully dressed in the work cloths they were handed to them. "I sent him on a horse so he should back in a few hours. Do you boy still remember how to make tea or do I have to show you again?" He asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"No we got it," Sora said a giggle in his voice. "We made some for daddy Leon the other day and he said he really liked it." The older man smiled a bit.

"All I'm going to have you do is make tea and bring it to the guest if any show up. Think you can handle it?" He said getting a nod from both boys. "Then I'll leave you to it," He said once they were in the resting area for travelers. They pulled out a tea pot and started to heat up some water while waiting for people to walk in. Soon a two men both really tall compared to the twins with black hair walked in. One with an eye patch and a pony tail with a gray strip down the middle and the other had dread locks and weird side burns.

"How can I help you?" Sora said as the two looked the twins over.

"Just two cups of tea," The guy with side burns said as they sat at one of the tables. Sora gave a nod as they took out a small tea pot put some tea leaves in it and poured the hot water in. As his brother was doing that Roxas gave the two there cup's while the burnet walked in with the tea.

"So are you two new here, haven seen you around." The one with the eye patch said. "Names Xigbar and that Xaldin,"

"Yep Cid asked us to help him out today," Roxas said smiling at them a bit until Xigbar started looking them over.

"Can we get your names?" Xaldin asked sipping his tea. "That way we know who to thank."

"Roxas and Sora," Sora said smiling like he almost always dose. After hearing that the two men stood up grinning a bit, making Roxas grab his brother as they backed up away from the two.

"Thanks for the tea," Xaldin said as Xigbar put some money on the table and left.

"Was it just me or where they creepy?" The blond asked right into his twin's ear.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at us, it was the same as Mansex." Sora said right back into his brothers ear.

:3

"Is this Xemnas still here or has he left?" Cloud asked Leon who was walking next to him. The two were on their way to have a talk with a certain red haired women.

"He left late last night." Leon said opening the door to where she was having her morning tea. At the sight of the two she almost dropped her tea. Kairi stood as quickly as she could moving over to her husband.

"What are you doing home so soon Cloud, I thought…"Before she could finish talking the blond cut her off.

"Do you want to explain trying to marry off my girls without my say?" He asked glaring down at her. "And don't even try lying Leon has already told me everything he knows."

"They are already in marring age it's time they stop acting like children and start having children them self." He said siting back down.

"You're not their mother you have no say." Cloud said sitting across the table from her.

"I know you are," She said laughing a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm their father," He said then stood. "I want you out of here by this afternoon." Cloud said making her jaw drop along with his husbands.

"What do you mean you want me out I'm your wife!" She yelled making some of the servants run into the room.

"Yes Kairi but we never acted like a wife, this marriage was only for show and to give my children a mother and you couldn't even do that right." She then throw her cup almost hitting Cloud in the face.

"That's enough," Leon said having her dragged out of the room. As soon as she was out the two men left the room and went to the lords bedroom.

"What are we going to do now?" Cloud said wrapping his arms around Leon's neck pulling them close together.

"Don't worry we'll get our twin's back and knowing them there safe." He said kissing him lightly on the cheek. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Cloud asked pulling away from his lover/ father of his children. The door opened to see one of the maids and a boy around the age of his twins. The maid gave a slight bow and left. "Who are you?"

"Cid sent me to tell you that Sora and Roxas are with him." He said then left.

"I told you they were safe," Leon said kissing Clouds head. "I'll leave right away to get them." He said leaving.

:3

"So this is where there hiding?" A tall red head said as they looked at the small house where the twins where helping an old women inside for some tea and rest.

"Let's just hurry up and get them so we can get the money." A sliver haired teen said as they stared walking over to the house.

"You're no fun Riku." He said grin on his face.

"I don't want to hear it Axel."

**Manda- All done now I can get to work on laying around. **

**Riku- You always just lay around.**

**Manda- looks who's talking if you could you would be laying around with Sora in your bed. **

**Sora- We don't do that! * blushing***

**Axel- she didn't say you did but it's good to know what you two do in your free time.**

**Manda- You have no room to talk Ax, Anyway I hope you like the chapter please favorite and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two teens around the age of the twins walked into the small in, one with bright red hair and tear drop marks on his cheek bones the other with silver hair and blue eyes. "Can I help you with something?" Sora asked while he poured some tea in two cups handing them the cups.

"Yes you can me and my friends here are looking for some people who think its okay to run away the day before their wedding." The sliver haired teen said watch Sora's reaction. The burnet remained clam on the outside but inside he was about to run.

"How can we help with that?" Roxas asked while he walked out of the back room.

"I believe you two already know so why don't we do this the easy way and you just come with us. I prefer not to hit women." The red head said.

"I think you have the wrong set of twins," Roxas said as he moved his shirt a bit to the side showing his male flat chest. "Sorry is there anything else we can help you with?"

"Just showing your chest doesn't prove your gender you know that right? For all we know you can just be really flat or just under developed for your age." Axel said looking Roxas over liking what he was seeing.

"Sorry but we're not going to drop our pants for some pervert we don't even know. Beside do you know any woman who would show her chest where anyone would be able to see?"

"Yes what do you think happens at the hot springs," He said moving closer to the blond twin. "Maybe you can come next time?" Axel said only to get glared at by all three males in the room.

"Axel that's enough let's just get this job over with then we'll go to a bar alright," Riku said moving to Sora grabbing onto his wrist pulling him to his chest. Axel did the same thing only grabbing onto Roxas. Being right next to the other you could clearly see how small the twins where compared to the other two males.

"Let go," Sora said trying to pry his hand free. The two larger males started trying pulling them to the door only to be stopped when a knife was thrown at the doorway getting stuck. The four turned around to see Cid standing in the door way.

"Axel, Riku would you put those two down, if something happens to them I'll have to deal with their dad and Clouds can be very over protective of his children." Cid said holding another knife where they all could see. At that moment both boys let go and the twins ran over to Cid hiding behind him. "Now why are you here and not at home?"

"This Xemnas guy asked both our old men to come bring his run away brides back to his land." Axel said watching the knife.

"I guessing he didn't know how close Cloud and Leon is with your fathers. I'll have someone bring a letter to them right away. In the mean time you two are going to help out around here, the twin could use some more rest after coming here all night." After that was said the older man took the twins to the room they were staying in letting them gets some more rest.

"Roxas, don't you think it's weird how Cid knows who they were without seeing their faces." Sora asked his face in his twin's chest.

"Well it's not every day you see bright red or sliver hair." He said pulling him closer. "Let's just sleep and then we'll talk to Cid when he wakes us up." The burnet gave a nod as he fell asleep.

:3

"So do you want to tell me all that you we're assigned to do? Or was it just to bring them to that creep." Cid said siting down at the table in front of the two younger males.

"Our order where to take them to his land and leave." Riku said picking up a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"You should know that this marriage was agents their father's wishes and that this marriage was planned behind his back by their step mother and Xemnas." The older male said watching their face go blank. "As their dad should be here within a few hour's so I'll him talk to you once they get here, but don't worry both of them should go easy on you since they are friends with both your fathers."

"Wait my dad has friends other than Axel's dad and himself."

:3

"Cloud everything's ready to leave, why do we go get our son's back before anything bad happens to them." Leon said wrapping his strong arms around his lovers/mother to his children waist. "Then once we get them back we'll deal with 'Mansex' when we know their safe." After hearing Sora's nickname for the man the blond let out a little giggle.

"Well we better leave then," He said kissing his cheek and started for the door. "I want to see them as soon as we can."

"Sounds like a plan, honey" Leon said as he pulled him out the door. "And now that that bitch you married is gone we don't have to hide anything."

"Once everything is back to normal we can test that?" Once that was said Leon help Cloud onto his horse and he got on his own with the boy Cid send in front of him. Then they left going as fast as they could wanting to be with their children.

:3

"I can't believe he kicked me out!" Kairi yelled. "After all I did for that ungrateful man."

"Sit down, you know this wouldn't have happened if you would have watched them like you were ordered to do." Xemnas said as he sipped his tea. "However now we know who the father is. Let's just hope the people I higher don't fail on us, I won't want to find them myself."

"I still don't see why you asked two of Clouds close friends to find his twins."

"Sephiroth and Reno don't know what the twins look like since Cloud and Leon were too sacred to take them to an another lords land. Besides it makes things more fun."

**Manda- One more chapter done yes. And thank you to all the people who have favorite and followed this story so far you guys are awesome. **

**Axel- So when I'm I going to get some Sexy time with Roxy?**

**Roxas- NEVER can't you keep your hands to yourself for once in your life?**

**Riku- Roxas we already know the answers to that so why are you asking?**

**Sora- Ku dose have a point. *sits on Riku's lap***

**Manda- Anyway I hope everyone like the chapter. Also I'm looking for a beta reader so if you want to let me know. **


End file.
